yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 507
Service 700 is a trunk route between Bukit Panjang and Shenton Way Terminal, passing through Petir, Bukit Timah, Orchard, Bras Basah and Fullerton. It incorporates an express sector between and Dairy Farm Road and Whitley Road via BKE and PIE. This service operates along with its route variant, Service 700A which loops at Suntec City, while skipping Shenton Way. Service 700 is an express link between Bukit Panajng and the city areas of Bukit Timah, Orchard Road, Shenton Way (700) and Marina Center (700A), incorporating an express sector between Dairy Farm Road and Whitley Road along the Pan-Island Expressway (PIE) and Bukit Timah Expressway (BKE). Demand is usually concentrated around peak hours and weekends, when more people will be commuting between the housing estates and City. This route operates either as Service 700 or 700A depending on times of day. Service 700, which serves the Central Business District around Shenton Way and Fullerton, operates on Weekdays from mornings to evenings, and Saturdays from mornings to mid-day. On Weekday nights, Saturday afternoon & nights, and on Sundays/PHs, Service 700A will operate, looping at Suntec City and serving the Marina Centre areas while skipping Fullerton and Shenton Way. Originally introduced as Rapidbus 700 in 1998, the pioneering service only calls at a limited number of bus stops along high demand corridors. Buses on the route were fitted with special transponders which retain the green light at selected traffic junctions until the bus has cleared the junction. The transponder trial was later discontinued. Buses also displayed the Rapidbus logo on the Electronic Display Signs. Rapidbus was discontinued in 26 December 1999, with 700 being shortened to Bukit Panjang (From Woodlands) and converted to a regular trunk service, with the opening of Bukit Panjang Bus Interchange. This service was similar to the Express 520 and 521, in a bid to encourage people to take public transport. TIB891C, TIB892A, TIB894U, TIB895S and TIB896P are their first bendy buses to debut on service 700. History The official opening of Petir Road extension was done on 25 April 2006, and helps to relieve congestion on Bukit Panjang Road. Minister Lim Swee Say, who was at the Petir Road extension opening ceremony, also said Mrs Yu-Foo Yee Shoon, who is now in Jurong GRC, will be in his team contesting the new Holland-Bukit Timah GRC. The others are Dr Vivian Balakrishnan and new candidates Liang Eng Hwa and Christopher James De Souza. Mr Lim said: "We think this is a good line-up, because given our different backgrounds, different age groups, different religious groups, racial groups, I think we should be able to reach out to all aspects of our residents." There will also be another extension of Senja Road which is called Senja Way and will officially open on November 2006. On 18 June 2006, service 700 was finally merged with 921 to ply Petir Road and Dairy Farm Road. Commuters are not inconvenienced as it also increases the load on service 190. Fleet Service 700 fleet consisted of MAN NL323F, Mercedes-Benz O405G (Hispano Habit) and Alexander Dennis Enviro500, especially with their Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro single deckers. A BYD electric bus is also deployed on service 700. Double-deck buses were regularly deployed on Service 700 and 700A since 15 September 2014, but have since been reduced to only occasional appearances after the opening of the Downtown Line 2. Double deckers will not be deployed on weekends. Route Information